A Luz de uma Estrela
by Mlle Marie
Summary: E eu na minha insignificância retinha cada traço e gesto seu, refletindo apenas o olhar, porque ele foi a única coisa que não fui capaz de absorver...SLASH [LilyxNarcissa]
1. Um Muro de Mil Cores

**Capítulo 1 - Um Muro de Mil Cores**

"_Minha pequena Lily,_

_Sou capaz de ouvir a chuva agora. A água descendo das nuvens me lembra suas lágrimas quando finalmente foi capaz de admitir o quanto me amava. Você é capaz de imaginar o quanto fiquei feliz? Talvez se eu lhe disser que essa felicidade ainda agora, enquanto escrevo-lhe, ecoa por todo meu ser, você seja capaz de compreender._

_Agora sinto que posso dizer-lhe a verdade, que você não mais se assustará com ela._

_Lembra do nosso primeiro encontro em Hogwarts? Se não, deixe-me refrescar-lhe a memória. Você vestia seu uniforme grifinório e andava distraída pelos corredores, com a cabeça enfiada nos seus malditos livros, quando esbarrou em mim e deixou cair todas as suas coisas. Claro que percebendo minha casa - Sonserina - e o meu ano - sétimo – abaixou-se constrangida para apanhar as próprias coisas, mas, antes que pegasse tudo, eu, maldosamente, a impedi, chutando com a ponta do sapato acidentalmente seu mais precioso livro, poções. Pensei que você fosse uma Weasley traidora do sangue, pobretona. Mas devia ter notado que o tom do cabelo dos Weasley jamais seria tão vivo._

_Foi ai que você levantou os olhos para mim, algo que nunca deveria ter feito. Ao contrário do que eu esperava ver, neles não havia uma sombra sequer de raiva, ódio, ou mesmo medo. 'O que havia?', você me perguntaria. 'Nada' eu lhe responderia. Para acrescentar logo depois 'e tudo, ao mesmo tempo'. Você não imagina quantas respostas eles me deram de uma única vez. Disseram-me que você não era uma Weasley. Que não me conhecia. Que não aprovava minha atitude. Que não __me__ aprovava. Mas que apesar de qualquer coisa me amava. Pura e simplesmente porque era tudo que eu precisava e, de algum modo, você sabia. Doeu saber disso em um único olhar e você, minha querida, nem pode imaginar o quanto. Mas o que mais me perturbou, quando você partiu em silêncio depois de apanhar todos os livros, foram as dúvidas que me deixou. Quem era você? Quem era você para me desaprovar? Uma segundanista grifinória com livros demais nas mãos. E, principalmente, de onde vinha todo aquele amor, aquela paixão, __compaixão_

_Pela primeira vez em toda minha vida, fiquei em silêncio na frente de uma grifinória, de uma sangue-ruim. Mas meu silêncio não durou apenas aqueles minutos. Foram horas. Todo o resto do dia para ser mais precisa. Até eu vê-la novamente no café da manhã do dia seguinte. Recordo agora que minhas colegas de quarto chegaram quase ao desespero por causa do meu silêncio, do olhar catatônico que devia ter no rosto. Na manhã seguinte quando cogitavam a possibilidade de que eu tivesse recebido algum feitiço, você entrou no salão comunal. Meu mundo voltou a ficar colorido e com um sorriso olhei para as amigas frívolas que tinha na minha frente dizendo para se acalmarem. 'Eu estou bem', disse, mas sabia que não permaneceria assim por muito tempo. Não até ter a certeza de que o seu olhar, aquele olhar, seria para sempre só meu. Desde aquela época eu já era egoísta, e muito._

_Depois desse dia, minha única preocupação foi descobrir uma maneira de me aproximar. Passava vinte vezes ou mais pelo corredor onde havíamos esbarrado antes, com a esperança de que acontecesse novamente, mas você nunca mais realizou aquele caminho. Enquanto andava de um lado a outro no meu dormitório ficava imaginando o que diria se a encontrasse, o que faria. Você obviamente era muito nova para entender a amplitude do meu sentimento, por isso nada mais natural do que ansiar apenas por amizade._

_Aos poucos a sondei, descobri mais coisas sobre você através dos outros e dentro de semanas já sabia quanto tempo você passava na biblioteca, quais suas aulas e o horário de cada uma. Fui tão sutil em descobrir tudo isso como apenas uma boa sonserina poderia ser._

_Me aproximei lentamente e com pequenos favores fui me tornando sua amiga. Começou com você derrubando a pena e eu apanhando, depois era um livro que eu a ajudava a pegar e no final você recorria a mim para tirar dúvidas da matéria, lembra?_

_Lembra onde nos encontrávamos sempre? Na mesa, ao lado da janela que dava para uma parede, entre estantes. A mais escura, a mais afastada, a que os casais enamorados ocupariam não fosse uma de nós chegar mais cedo para pegá-la. Você ainda senta lá? Ali não éramos vistas. Era perfeito para mim que não queria dar explicações, motivos por estar andando/ajudando uma grifinória._

_Meu mundo costumava ser como a vista através daquela janela. Antes de você aparecer eu só via os uniformes verdes da Sonserina, enxergava apenas os que vinham de uma boa família bruxa. Confesso que no início tive medo de me aproximar, me contaminar com seu sangue, mas percebi que, como qualquer pessoa normal, você não andava sangrando por ai. Depois que começamos a conversar, até o muro que estava na frente (ou atrás) da nossa janela me pareceu mais colorido, mais cheio de tons._

_Sempre falávamos de coisas banais. Estudos, uns garotos chatos que a ficavam perturbando e se achavam o máximo, mas eu absorvia cada palavra, simplesmente pelo som da sua voz. Cada olhar, apesar de nenhum nunca mais ter sido como o primeiro, eu nutria esperanças. Aos poucos ia te conhecendo melhor, decorando seus gestos e te preparando para aceitar meu mais simples pedido ao término do ano._

_Confesso agora que te manipulei, ou pelo menos tentei, e peço perdão por isso._

_Uma chuva fina caia naquela manhã, quando nos despedimos, marcando o fim da primavera e o início do verão. Foi a primeira de muitas despedidas._

_Estava parada de pé, encarando a janela, e tentando decorar a parede do outro lado dela, mesmo sabendo que era impossível, porque depois que te conheci nunca mais a vi igual, ela sempre estava diferente, como aquela chuva fina que a molhava e que deixava gotas por toda extensão do vidro, confundindo e atrapalhando minha visão._

_Senti seu olhar às minhas costas e me virei. Vê agora como seu olhar era poderoso? Tão forte que eu podia senti-lo. Quantos olhares você consegue sentir? Não falo sentir-se incomodada como quando te encaram. Eu sentia a força e amplitude dos seus olhos mesmo que eles não estivessem fixos em mim._

_Virei-me e a observei durante alguns segundos, até que você se voltou para mim. Minha pequena Lily, você tinhas lágrimas nos olhos. Pode imaginar o quanto me senti culpada por isso? Por manchar aquele verde tão puro? Sei que não pode. Mas pode entender o orgulho que acompanhou a culpa. Faltava pouco agora, ou talvez não faltasse nada, talvez você já fosse minha. Mas eu não queria amedrontá-la, você era muito nova ainda, um passo em falso e você sairia correndo assustada (como realmente fez) e não voltaria._

_E em um gesto completamente inesperado e impensado, como apenas uma criança seria capaz, você me abraçou. Lembra que fiquei sem reação por alguns segundos? Não era o choque por estar abraçando uma sangue-ruim. Não, isso eu já havia superado há tempos. Era a surpresa por estar sendo abraçada pela pessoa que eu mais amava, de verdade. Agora você me perguntaria 'como "de verdade"?' e eu lhe responderia com um sorriso, o tipo de sorriso que só você consegue arrancar de mim, 'Você já me abraçava todos os dias sem querer, com os olhos.' Mas assim como você, Lily, errou naquele dia em me olhar, errou também nesse em me abraçar. Um abraço foi tudo que bastou para que eu sentisse como me iludia ficando satisfeita apenas com seus olhares. A partir daí eu ansiava por contato, contato __físico_

_Pode entender agora porquê eu, naquele dia, chorei em seus braços? Chorei enquanto você me acalentava, como se soubesse de tudo, como se entendesse tudo. Você, tão mais nova e tão mais madura. Quantos amores havia tido até então? Não me espantaria se você respondesse 'nenhum', mas você certamente se assustaria se eu o dissesse. Você foi meu primeiro amor e provavelmente será o último, porque, posso sentir, não a amo apenas com o coração, este é frívolo e o da maioria das pessoas, pelo que pude perceber, muda de amor a cada mês, mas a amo com a alma, pois essa é imortal e, mesmo que nesta vida tenhamos sido postas em corpos opostos, posso sentir que a morte não será o fim para nós. Desculpe-me, talvez eu a esteja assustando com tudo isso. São coisas que sinto e sentimentos não foram feitos para serem interpretados ou discutidos, mas para serem vividos, como você mesma diz. Pena que a mim tenham ensinado a controlá-los._

_Por ter aprendido bem essa lição não a apertei contra meu corpo com todas as forças confessando-lhe meu amor._

_Foi então que eu falei, que a fiz prometer-me, e tenho certeza que não fosse por isso o destino, com toda sua crueldade, nos teria separado para sempre. Você me prometeu o mínimo, prometeu-me que escreveria, que responderia pontualmente todas as minhas cartas, não importando o quanto atarefada estivesse._

_Só isso foi o que eu pedi. E era o necessário._

_Olhei uma última vez para a janela. Havia parado de chover, mas as gotas ainda estavam lá, atrapalhando minha visão. Desisti de decorá-las, mas antes que pudesse me virar vi seu reflexo nela, seus olhos nas minhas costas, era o mesmo olhar daquele primeiro dia, com o qual você nunca mais me havia presenteado. Virei-me rápida, mas era tarde, você encarava a janela. Graças a você, minha pequena Lily, jamais esquecerei a janela que penei tanto para decorar e nem a paisagem do outro lado dela, um muro de mil cores._

_Com Carinho, _

_Narcissa."_

O céu trovejava quando Lily saiu do Cabeça de Javali, a respiração desconexa e o olhar catatônico. Pôs as mãos nos joelhos tentando fazer com que seu coração se acalmasse. Os cabelos vermelhos escorregaram pelos ombros e ficaram balançando, apontando para o chão. O pensamento de que Narcissa viesse atrás dela, ou que pudesse encontrar qualquer outra pessoa, a fez correr sob a chuva, que a alcançou gradativamente. Já estava encharcada quando encontrou uma fenda em uma árvore próxima a casa dos monstros, que poderia servi-lhe de abrigo e esconderijo ao mesmo tempo.

Eram tantos os pensamentos os quais atravessavam sua cabeça simultaneamente que nem ao menos havia percebido que todo seu corpo tremia e os nós dos seus dedos estavam arroxeados.

Narcissa, seu anjo de porcelana, havia dito que a amava. A voz com a qual lhe contara isso fora tão doce, como apenas um ser divino seria capaz de possuir, mesmo que revelando uma verdade amarga. Imaginou que a voz do anjo Gabriel deveria ter o mesmo tom ao falar à Virgem.

A Virgem na qual seus pais acreditavam, para quem sua família rezava e que lhe condenaria ao inferno se não ousasse seguir suas convenções. Se recriminou por pensar isso de alguém que, lhe haviam ensinado, era só amor e compreensão. A mulher santa , na qual acreditava, deveria ter passado por sofrimentos também, pois era humana. Se não a perdoasse, haveria ao menos de compreendê-la.

Compreender que não podia negar um sentimento tão forte. O demônio não seria capaz de plantar amor no coração de alguém, logo aquilo tudo só podia vir de Deus. Provavelmente não o mesmo Deus cheio de regras tolas no qual sua mãe acreditava, mas um senhor bondoso, de barba branca que gostava de brincar com o destino e que habitava seus sonhos quando criança.

"Deus nunca lhe dará um fardo maior do que possa carregar." Esse sentimento era uma provação. Se fosse capaz de admiti-lo, estaria apta a passar por qualquer obstáculo que surgisse como conseqüência. Se não, estaria negando aquilo que tinha de mais precioso e, mais importante, estaria negando a alguém o direito de amá-la.

Friccionou os dedos sem perceber, a água pingando das mangas do uniforme. Olhou pela primeira vez para o céu, o qual estava escuro pelo cair da noite e pelas nuvens que camuflavam o brilho da lua. Foi só então que abandonou o estado catatônico, confusa e assombrada ao mesmo tempo.

Todos seus colegas deveriam estar em Hogwarts àquela hora. Ela precisava voltar também, e escrever a Narcissa.

Saiu do esconderijo para a chuva só então notando o quanto estava frio. Expirou forte e percebeu que podia ver o ar dar voltas e desaparecer, se misturando ao ambiente ao deixar sua boca. E dentro de alguns dias seria verão, aquele tempo estava mesmo maluco. Caminhou durante cerca de meia hora no escuro, sob a chuva, até se dar conta de que não fazia idéia de onde estava.

O desespero a invadiu de uma só vez, fazendo lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos. Estava sozinha no meio de uma quase tempestade e perdida. Seus joelhos fraquejaram derrubando-a no chão lamacento. Erguendo os olhos para onde Deus e a Virgem deveriam estar, Lily uniu as palmas das mãos trêmulas e molhadas e rezou pedindo, não para que fosse encontrada ou para encontrar o caminho certo, mas para que fosse feita a vontade deles.

Quando terminou a prece, sentiu mãos macias, como as de Narcissa, tocar-lhe a face e a erguer em um abraço. A imagem a sua frente era de uma beleza surreal, por isso julgou que delirava, até que um hálito quente bafejou-lhe a face devolvendo-lhe a vida.

Narcissa parecia chorar, agarrada a ela murmurava frases desconexas e pedia perdão por falhas não cometidas.

- Se você quiser... se for preciso, prometo, nunca mais repetir aquelas palavras novamente... para que você não, não... para que continue...

Afastando-se apenas o suficiente para que pudesse encarar Narcissa, Lily a silenciou pondo o indicador sobre os lábios dela.

- Cale-se! Quero ouvir você repetir muitas e muitas vezes aquela frase, porque também eu hei de repeti-la para você.

Sem esperar por palavra, colou seus lábios aos dela em um beijo salgado por lágrimas e adocicado pela chuva.


	2. Como Uma Rosa Branca

**Capítulo 2 – Como Uma Rosa Branca**

"_Minha pequena Lily,_

_O tempo aqui acabou de esfriar, mas não me parece que vá nevar, na verdade o som do vento nas vidraças denuncia uma tempestade próxima. Tempestade essa que parece já estar instalada em meu interior, bem ao contrário de quando estivemos juntas no Natal e, apesar de nevar quase todos os dias, meu coração estava aquecido como se fosse verão._

_O relógio da sala acaba de soar seis badaladas. A hora do __ângelus__, se não me engano. Minha avó diz que será meu na ocasião do meu casamento. Deveria sentir-me honrada, afinal é uma relíquia de família, mas aquele objeto de madeira, tiquetaqueante, só me traz lembranças de fantasmas da minha infância._

_Posso sentir seu olhar sobre mim ao imaginar uma criança ajoelhada sobre pedrinhas ou sofrendo com as implicâncias das irmãs. Sinto dizer-lhe que minha infância não foi assim tão normal. Minha mãe tinha fases, como a lua. Quando estava em sua fase feliz, mimava a mim e à minhas irmãs nos dando qualquer coisa que pedíssemos. Porém estas fases alegres foram como eclipses, tão poucas que mal posso lembrar. Já as outras fases marcaram-me profundamente._

_Bellatrix adorava o porão. Não entendo o que ela achava tão maravilhoso em um lugar cheio de mofo e umidade. Eu gostava de subir ao sotão e através de uma passagem que lá existia ver o mundo. Na verdade eram só o jardim e o quintal dos fundos, mas ainda assim me parecia o mundo. Andrômeda, sempre tão diferente, nunca teve preferência por lugar algum, qualquer canto onde a deixassem ela se acomodava. "Desde pequena tinha vocação para pobre", é o que minha mãe diz dela nas raras ocasiões que menciona seu nome._

_Mulher louca essa a quem eu e minhas irmãs chamamos de mãe. Em suas fases ruins ela trancava Bellatrix, que tinha pavor de lugares altos, no sotão e a mim, no porão. Lá, presa naquele lugar escuro, sob a terra, a única coisa que eu tinha do mundo exterior era o tique-taque do relógio. Com o passar do tempo aprendi a contar através deste as horas que passava presa no breu. Lembro de uma vez, que ao chegar nos cem mil segundos desmaiei. Não lembro quanto tempo se passou até que eu fosse tirada de lá, mas quando isso aconteceu, minha mãe estava em uma fase feliz novamente._

_As vezes faziam-me pensar que era a culpada de sua infelicidade._

_Agora você me perguntaria por Andrômeda, o que era dela feito. Confesso-lhe que nem eu mesma sei. Apenas posso dizer-lhe que passava meses sem vê-la, não raras as vezes em que pensava que não a veria novamente. Ela sempre foi corajosa o suficiente para enfrentar nossa mãe._

"_E por que seu pai nunca fez nada a respeito?" Você insistiria, sem querer acreditar. Muitas razões eu poderia citar, mas basta dizer-lhe, "Porque éramos meninas". Há vários anos atrás, ouvi minha tia comentar com minha avó que a primeira frase proferida por ele na ocasião do meu nascimento foi "Outra menina? Manda afogar." Não é tão importante agora e naquela época eu não sabia o que significava._

_Não quero que você sinta pena de mim e muito menos compaixão que, ao meu ver, é apenas uma forma mais evoluída da primeira. Na verdade, creio que você me odiará ao final desta carta, apesar que, se bem a conheço, é capaz de amar-me ainda mais._

_Minha pequena Lily, vou casar._

_Não por amor e muito menos por vontade própria, mas porque foi decidido em um acordo feito há muito tempo atrás. Quando nasci, fui prometida à Lucius, do mesmo modo que Bella a Rodolfus. Se entendesse alguma coisa naquela época teria preferido que me afogassem. Agora não tenho coragem nem ao menos para mostrar minha oposição ao casamento. Pode chamar-me de covarde, mas devo lembrá-la que sou Sonserina. Não tenho obrigação alguma para com a coragem e lealdade._

_Cresci já sabendo que toda minha vida estava traçada. Talvez esse tenha sido meu maior desespero quando a conheci, sair das regras, da rotina, do planejado. Por mais previsível que eu te achasse, com você sempre existia a possibilidade do sim e do não._

_Lembro das várias vezes as quais você me disse que daria qualquer coisa para conhecer seu futuro, saber exatamente o que lhe era reservado. Pois eu sei o que me está reservado e asseguro-lhe, não é uma sensação boa. Você é capaz de recordar como eu argumentava ao seu desejo? Nenhuma pessoa é capaz de ser feliz sabendo o momento exato da própria morte. Eu sei o momento exato em que morrerei. Não será quando um "sim" falso escapar dos meus lábios no altar, nem quando brindar ao amor eterno com outra pessoa que não você, mas sim ao ser tocada por mãos ásperas e possuída por corpo forte e vigoroso, sem a suavidade das suas carícias e a maciez dos seus beijos. E depois de tudo, mesmo que eu não morra, jamais poderei pertencer a você novamente, porque as asas que você dizia ver em mim estarão manchadas para sempre e isso me fará morrer aos poucos, murchando e definhando, como uma rosa branca. Como __aquela__ rosa branca._

_Abra o medalhão. Vê? Dei vida a foto que tiramos no Natal. Não é uma lembrança, pois sei que você jamais esquecerá, é apenas um fragmento de nossas memórias, para fazê-la rir entre as lágrimas._

_Sempre sua,_

_Narcissa"_

O sol era apenas uma mancha amarelo água no céu quando Lily acordou. Movendo-se com cuidado, ela se livrou dos braços mornos que lhe cingiam a cintura e caminhou até a janela, afastando apenas uma ponta da cortina espiou a paisagem do outro lado dela. Havia neve cobrindo todo o chão, as árvores, o alpendre. Lily alegrou-se, surpresa, não com a neve, mas por ter parado de nevar. Conteve a respiração para não gritar e acordar Narcissa, voltou para a cama e sentou ao lado de sua bela adormecida, que se moveu, mas não acordou.

Sentiu que poderia perder-se observando-a dormir durante toda a manhã como já havia feito antes, mas não aquela manhã, não quando poderia observá-la rir e perder em uma guerra de bolas de neve.

Apanhou a ponta de uma mecha do próprio cabelo e, como se fosse um pincel, passou-a sobre as bochechas, o contorno do nariz e finalmente sobre os olhos de Narcissa, até que ela os abriu, ainda sonolenta, deixando um sorriso escapar dos lábios. Erguendo os braços, abraçou Lily contra si de forma possessiva e depositou beijos curtos, desde a curva do pescoço até as faces sardentas. Sentindo que estava ficando novamente sonolenta, a ruiva ponderou que talvez fosse melhor permanecer na cama, mas Narcissa, olhando curiosa o quarto a seu redor, pôde perceber, através de uma fresta na janela, que a luz do sol era visível e sentou-se na cama apoiando as costas nas grades da cabeceira.

- Lily, sua preguiçosa. – Murmurou.

- Hnm... Aqui está tão quentinho. Só mais um pouco, vai? – Como Narcissa fizesse menção de se levantar, Lily a segurou pelo pulso. – Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Ia preparar o café da manhã, mas você não me parece estar com fome. – Retrucou sorrindo em deboche.

- Você é sempre tão má? – Ronronou soltando-a.

- Pior quando estou com você. – E se afastou saindo do quarto.

Lily se cobriu uma última vez, para logo em seguida levantar e começar a apanhar as roupas no chão. Tentou lembrar-se em que dia estava e descobriu que era véspera de Natal. Lembrou dos pais e uma pontada de culpa a invadiu. Mentira para eles, por eles e também para proteger a si e a Narcissa. Se descobrissem sua ligação com ela, não importar-se-iam em esquecer que era a única bruxa na família, família da qual seria cruelmente excluída, para a satisfação de sua irmã, pois seria considerada uma pecadora, uma vergonha, uma aberração. Se eles soubessem, o mundo saberia e sua vida estaria acabada. Sua e de Narcissa.

Decidiu parar de pensar em coisas tristes e concentrar-se no presente do seu anjo. Era melhor entregar logo, antes que voltasse a nevar – pensou.

-Narcissa! – Choramingou Lily, limpando a neve a face afogueada.

- Que foi?! A idéia foi sua. – Respondeu a loira, zombando da outra e já formando mais uma bola de neve.

- Mas não é justo! – Reclamou a ruiva, com as mãos enluvadas cobrindo o rosto.

Aproximando-se Narcissa as removeu lentamente. Temerosa Lily permaneceu de olhos fechados, até que os lábios rosados da outra pousaram rapidamente nas maçãs do seu rosto e, como uma borboleta, alçaram vôo. Rindo a ruiva exibiu os dois orbes verdes sorridentes.

- Você quem quis brincar disso... – Falou Narcissa calmamente.

Com resposta Lily lhe mostrou a língua, tentando parecer mal criada e correu para longe dela. Surpresa, Narcissa apenas ficou a olhá-la de longe até que sua curiosidade a obrigou a seguí-la.

Os passos de Lily na neve seguiam por um caminho entre as árvores – pinheiros – que tinham suas folhas substituídas por grandes poções de neve. Ao final deste, Narcissa sabia haver uma clareira.

Lily a esperava sob uma casa aberta, com dois bancos embaixo, no meio do caminho, provavelmente projetada para o descanso de viajantes. Sabia que Narcissa já conhecia aquele lugar, pois em algum momento da infância fora levada lá, mas agora estava muito diferente.

Olhando para a única pessoa que a fazia sentir-se segura e completa, mesmo que caindo em um abismo sem fim, Lily sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma. Os olhos de Narcissa brilhavam embaçados pelas lágrimas, mais azuis que um céu sem nuvens em um dia ensolarado, ao ver as dezenas de flores que, em meio à neve, desabrochavam. Dálias, crisântemos, tulipas e pequenos miosótis exalavam aromas que se misturavam ao ar gélido da manhã. Lily sentiu-se ficar trêmula, estava ansiosa, será que ela tinha realmente gostado?

- Como... como você...?

- Seu presente de Natal e, como costume, não posso contar como consegui. – Falou um pouco embaraçada. – Você gostou?

Narcissa riu derramando as lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Se eu gostei?! Foi o presente mais belo que já ganhei em toda minha vida!

- Que bom – Disse Lily escondendo algo com as mãos atrás de si. – Então você não vai se importar quando eu lhe disser qual a única flor que não consegui eternizar.

- Como assim? Você quer dizer que todas elas são para sempre? – Inquiriu Narcissa incrédula.

- Na verdade, não durarão para sempre. Com qualquer outro feitiço... quando eu morrer elas murcharão. Mas supus que isso não irá acontecer tão cedo, então durarão por um período de tempo razoável.

- Ah Lily... é tão perfeito!

Mostrando o que escondia nas mãos, a ruiva continuou.

- Para você. Não consegui fazer com que ela permaneça sempre bela como as outras, logo a que eu mais queria que durasse.

- Uma rosa branca? Mas por quê?

- É a que mais se parece com você. – Fez uma pausa depois de entregá-la. – Olhe, retirei eu mesma os espinhos.

Narcissa abraçou Lily agradecida, entendendo o que ela queria dizer. Chorando soluçou contra os cabelos vermelhos, como as tulipas de seu jardim. A ruiva apertou-a contra si tentando oferecer-lhe o que ninguém mais a oferecia – amor.


	3. A Luz de uma Estrela

**Capítulo 3 – A Luz de Uma Estrela**

"_Minha pequena Lily,_

_Assim como você, parece que a chuva me abandonou. O sol e o calor me fazem passar mal. Mas será que foi realmente você quem me abandonou? Não, acho que fui eu quem a deixou sozinha primeiro. Pensei que fosse morrer quando me casei, mas estava enganada. Também pensava que, além de você, não conseguiria amar mais ninguém. Como me iludi. Iludi-me ao pensar que o jardim que você me deu duraria para sempre._

_Coisas aconteceram, pequena Lily, que nem você foi capaz de imaginar, nem você com todo seu conhecimento. "Pequena Lily", você nunca foi pequena , sempre grande, gigante. Seu real tamanho eu só era capaz de ver através dos seus olhos. Por eles eu via a amplitude de sua alma e o reflexo da minha, neles eu conseguia nos ver juntas. Talvez para minimizar seu efeito sobre mim, eu a chamasse de pequena._

_O mundo real não é para almas livres como as nossas. Talvez por isso, nós tenhamos sido feitas para o sacrifício. Para servirmos e não para sermos servidas, cada uma a seu modo, à sua causa._

_Senti-me culpada quando você me escreveu contando que seu marido nos havia descoberto, mesmo sabendo que a culpa era toda sua, por ser tão descuidada. Quantas vezes não pedi à uma força superior qualquer que a fizesse parar de me mandar cartas, que colocasse um pouco de juízo na sua cabeça! Mas você queria de mim algo que jamais poderia te dar novamente, amizade._

_E então escrevi uma única linha e foi o bastante para o seu mundo desmoronar._

_Agradeço ainda agora por você estar grávida quando aconteceu, caso contrário __aquele homem__ poderia ter feito algo irreversível. Tive pesadelos horríveis com a última carta que me enviou. Imaginava você, em sua casa, simples e confortável, andando com uma barriga de sete meses, quando o Potter a interpelava e perguntava o que significava o pingente com nossa foto dentro. Você devia tê-lo protegido com um feitiço, para que ninguém mais pudesse abri-lo. Nossa relíquia foi partida ao meio em um simples acesso de raiva dele. Lembrava da foto contida nela, eu carrancuda por estarmos tirando uma foto juntas e você me enchendo de beijos, tentando fazer-me rir. Aquela foto demonstrava o perfeito contraste entre nós. Apesar de não saber, acredito que você tenha conseguido guardar ao menos ela ao final da discussão._

_Sabe, sinto sua falta. Sinto falta das suas palavras sempre doces e positivas. Acho que todo esse tempo sem você está me fazendo voltar a ser como era antes. Eu luto, mas no meio em que vivo é difícil não ser fria e indiferente. Meu novo amor já começou a dar seus primeiros passos e balbuciar as primeiras sílabas. Temo que, por mais que eu o ame, ele acabe se tornando igual a mim ou igual ao pai. Se for igual a mim, talvez ainda me reste a esperança de que ele encontre alguém ruivo que consiga fazê-lo amar. Se for igual ao pai... o mundo pediria que eu o afogasse, mas jamais seria capaz, porque, como à você, eu o amei desde o primeiro momento, mesmo antes dele existir._

_Ironicamente, os primeiros passos do meu novo amor foram no jardim que você me deu. Agora ele nunca mais poderá caminhar entre as minhas lembranças e provavelmente nunca saberá do jardim, meu singelo paraíso._

_Sabe o livro que você me enviou no último natal? "Curiosidades Trouxas" o título, peculiar. É a quarta vez que o releio e ainda há certas coisas que não compreendo. Será que eles são mesmo tão tolos de acreditar em todas essas histórias?_

"_Os objetos absorvem a luz das estrelas e refletem somente uma cor, sendo esta, a cor que será vista por nós". Lily, se isso for verdade, você é minha estrela. E eu, na minha insignificância, retinha cada traço e gesto seu, refletindo apenas o olhar, porque esta era a única coisa que não fui capaz de absorver. Talvez por isso eu tenha visto o mundo de uma forma diferente, pois o vi através do verde dos seus olhos. E ainda como uma estrela, sua luz sobre mim parece estar se apagando gradativamente. Logo estarei sozinha e no escuro novamente. Pergunto-me se meu novo amor será para mim como o relógio tiquetaqueante, a única indicação de que o tempo está a passar e única ligação com o mundo exterior._

_Tento não ficar triste e rezo para que você esteja feliz, para que não chore mais, porque sempre serei capaz de sentir suas lágrimas não importando onde, nem como. Esta não é uma carta de suicídio, mas ainda assim é uma despedida, mais uma para nossa abundante coleção._

_A vida à minha frente, sem a possibilidade dos seus beijos e carícias me parece uma eternidade dolorosa e maçante. Nos seus braços, era o único lugar onde eu conseguia paz. Agora é bem provável que eu jamais tenha paz._

_Jamais esquecerei,_

_Narcissa."_

Narcissa empurrou com as pernas o portão baixo de ferro. Suas mãos estavam ocupadas, com uma delas segurava Draco que, agarrado ao seu pescoço, olhava curioso o lugar. As mãozinhas dele se emaranhavam constantemente nos cabelos louros da mãe e esta, cansada de carregá-lo, decidiu pô-lo no chão. A grama parecia tão verde ali e o sol tão brilhante que seria difícil o menino encontrar algo com o qual sujar-se.

Tendo-o sempre perto de si, procurou por ela, pela pequena Lily. Afastou o pensamento de que procurava por Lily. Sua Lily não estava ali, não sob um pedaço úmido de terra, apodrecendo dentro de um caixão. Se ela estivesse por ali, estaria no ar.

Avistou, a uma certa distância, uma mulher alta, segurando um bebê de cabelos negros. Parecia ter quase a mesma idade que o seu Draco. Observou com mais atenção e percebeu que conhecia a mulher, era Minerva McGonagall. E se aquela era ela, provavelmente o bebê era Harry, filho daquele Potter, com sua Lily.

O menino mordia a própria mão enquanto Minerva lhe falava sobre Lily. Besteiras, pensou Narcissa. Aquela criança provavelmente jamais saberia coisa alguma sobre a real personalidade de sua mãe, sobre a imensidão de sua alma. Saberia que ela era boa, que era muito inteligente e estudiosa, mas as coisas realmente importantes, que apenas a convivência descobria, ele nunca teria. Ele não saberia como Lily abaixava a cabeça e colocava uma mecha ruiva atrás da orelha se estivesse envergonhada. Não veria como ela ficava linda com raiva, o modo como mordia os lábios e se continha para não falar, fazendo bico logo depois e o mantendo até que fosse arrancado de seus lábios por um beijo ou uma risada. O jeito paciente e delicado como penteava os cabelos na frente do espelho. Como cuidava de tudo, de cada coisa ou pessoa...

O choro de Draco encheu o ambiente arrancando-a de suas divagações. Procurou o menino ao redor de si e achou-o caído no chão, aparentemente havia tropeçado sozinho. Ergueu-o em seus braços verificando se havia algum machucado e entregou-lhe uma chupeta ao constatar, aliviada, que não.

Minerva olhava preocupada em sua direção, aparentemente o choro de Draco chamara-lhe a atenção. Aproximou-se cautelosa da professora que parecia em dúvida sobre que atitude tomar.

- Então, esse é o pequeno Potter? – Perguntou Narcissa olhando a nuca do menino, que tinha a cabeça virada para o outro lado.

- Você já deve saber da tragédia, não?

- Sim, eu soube. – Respondeu secamente.

- Seu filho?

- Sim.

As duas permaneceram em silêncio por um momento, até que Harry virou o rosto e Narcissa viu. Os olhos de Lily. Pôs Draco no chão novamente e olhando para Minerva pediu:

- Deixe-me segurá-lo. – Como a professora parecesse em dúvida se deveria permitir ou não, acrescentou – Só um momento.

Minerva entregou Harry a Narcissa e esta o encarou durante alguns segundos com um sorriso quase imperceptível.

- O que vão fazer com ele? – Perguntou sem demonstrar real interesse.

- Ainda não tenho certeza. – Falou dando a entender que não poderia revelar nada.

Draco, sentado no chão aos pés de Narcissa, lhe puxava a ponta das vestes querendo chamar atenção. Ela encarou o pequenino por um momento imaginando o quanto ele ficaria feliz em ter um irmão, uma criança com quem brincar. Afastou a idéia maluca que se apoderava dela. Lucius seria capaz de matar o pequeno Harry na primeira oportunidade.

Devolveu o bebê a Minerva e pegou seu Draco no colo, ele se inclinou para o outro bebê à sua frente e agarrou uma mecha do cabelo do moreno, puxando com força. Harry começou a chorar e agarrou no cabelo de Draco. Narcissa riu dos dois. Minerva abriu a mão de Harry e se afastou.

- Preciso ir. – Disse.

Narcissa assentiu, olhando uma última vez para os olhos de Lily.

Minerva partiu deixando-a no escuro novamente, com seu pequeno relógio. Abaixou-se próxima à lápide onde estava gravado o nome de Lily, passando a mão delicada sobre a pedra fria, contornou as letras esculpidas ali.

Sentiu uma vontade louca de cavar até encontrar o corpo de sua amada, de arrancar-lhe os olhos e guardá-los consigo, ao lado da cama, dentro de uma caixa transparente. Mas então não seriam os mesmos olhos, seriam apenas esferas vidradas, sem luz alguma. E os olhos a fariam querer os cabelos, os lábios, as mãos... todo o resto.

Lembrou do pequeno Harry, ele nem ao menos a conheceria e possuía o maior presente que Lily poderia dar a alguém. Um dia, quando ele soubesse o suficiente sobre o mundo para compreender, se Narcissa ainda fosse viva, talvez lhe contasse. Talvez contasse a Draco também se algum dia ele precisasse saber.

Deixou a carta apoiada na laje e abaixou a cabeça numa oração silenciosa para que Lily a lesse de algum modo. Depois de alguns segundos apanhou uma única rosa branca e a depositou em frente a carta, sobre a grama verde. Draco agarrou-se aos cabelos quando estes lhe caíram sobre os ombros ao abaixar a cabeça. Soltando as mãos dele amarou-os em um coque se levantando.

Estava terminado. Por mais que o sol brilhasse no céu, Narcissa estaria para sempre no escuro.

**N/A:** Para um amigo... Não tenha medo de ir para o inferno pelo o que alguém disse que Deus disse. A única verdade sobre Deus está na nossa consciência e a única certeza que nós temos é esse mundo, aqui e agora.

**N/A 2:** _Mayara_, obrigada por betar


End file.
